TDI Memories
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Okay as promised the missing scenes from KND truth dare questions! If you think we need something tell u in a review! NOT SLASH! just replace Numbuh 1 with OC
1. Chapter 1

Don't own TDI or KND first crossover so be nice!

This fic coincides with our KND story Truth, dare and Questions, so you should read that first.

Meeting Chris McClain

"Come on Morgan! We don't want to be late for the good guys evil convention, we need the training to do our new KND fic!" a black hair boy with hazel eyes and scar above his forehead. He had received the scar at an early age by his sister, Sophia. Sophia still denies it and says it was Athena but Athena says it was Sophia. No one really knew...they looked too much alike back then.

"I'm coming Ruburd! Stop yelling at me!" yelled a brunette girl with hazel eyes, the same shade as her younger brother's. She called her brother by his real name instead of Buddy when she was angry.

"I told you she would jump down your throat if you countinued to pestered her." said a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes.

"Athena has a point, Buddy." said a girl with black hair and blue eyes, defending her sister.

"Come on you three, I'm ready." said Morgan coming down the stairs.

"About time Marjorie took you what, five hours?" commented Buddy. Upon the word Marjorie, Morgan's normally bright hazel eyes darkened.

"Don't call me Marjorie, Ruburd." sensing a fight about to break out Sophia and Athena quickly intervened.

"Come on guys, we need to start heading over, we don't wanna be late." said Athena, calming her siblings.

"Yea come on, let's go." Said Sophia opening the door. And together they walked out of their house, climbed into their car and to the good guys evil convention to be held in Canada.

Upon arrival they were seated next to the one and only Chris McClain and of course Chef Hatchet who pretended not to see them.

Chris looked up when a brunette girl sat in the seat next to him, followed by two other girls and a boy who looked like he had seen better days. The brunette introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Morgan Utsukushii, this is my sister Sophia," he said indicating the black head. "Athena," the blonde smile. "And this is my younger brother Buddy."

Chris gave his million dollar smile. "Hi I'm Chris McClain, so how old are you all?" he questioned.

Morgan answered. "Were all 20." she said, taking a sip of the champagne in front of her.

"So that means you guys are quadruplets?" said Chris staring at the four siblings.

"That's usually what they call people who are related an born on the same day and year to the same parents." said Sophia.

'So the chick was a smart ass.' thought Chris.

"So how old are you, Chris?" asked Athena.

"I'm 20, too." said Chris, he hated that he looked older than he was, but it got him some places in life, like landing his own TV show.

The meeting began. After it was over Chris said he had to stay after a while. The quads said goodbye to Chris.

When they reached the car Morgan remembered she forgot her purse. "I'll be right back guys!" she said and broke out for a run towards her table, thankfully Chris was still there.

"Loose something, Morgan?" he asked holding up her black Chenille handbag. Morgan blushed, she was slightly drunk, Buddy was the only one who was sober, she and the girls had drank along with Chris.

"Hehe, thanks Chris." she said taking a step foreword only to loose her balance and fall, thankfully Chris caught her. She smiled up at him, their lips getting closer until their lips met.

They pulled apart at the same time. Morgan giggled and Chris grinned.

"Thanks for finding my purse." she said and ran back to her car.

Okay what do ya guys think! Should we continue or just give it up?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! We don't own TDI or KND so don't sue us!**

The Quads pulled out their cell phone and call Chris.

"Yea hey Chris." Said Morgan, since this was her phone because her stupid-cool-awesome-Hey give me back the keyboard.*punch* ouch MORGAN THAT HURT! Just shut up you wuss, now where was I? oh yes, because her stupid siblings forgot their phone.

"Hey Morgan, let me guess, it's a challenge?" said Chris.

"Yes another challenge. Are there still bears in the forest?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, yes there are." He replied

"There are! Wonderful." Morgan said enthusiastically.

"Why may I ask?" Chris inquired.

"Because the poor bald Britt was dared to wear a dress out of meat and sleep in a bear infested woods." Morgan said.

Chris busted out laughing. "Oh my god, that's hilarious, remind me to thank the person who came up with that challenge."

"We know!" Said Morgan, slightly agitated.

"Okay well see you in about a minute I'm guessing." He said, knowing about our super cool teleportation power.

"Okay Chris see you soon!" I said, teleporting us to the woods where Chris greeted us.

**Okay so REVIEW! REVIEW OR WE WILL SEND MORGAN AFTER YOU! hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own! Sorry it's been a while since we've updated!

Quads: Next reviewer is 1029384756

Raven:wats with u and truth or dare fics? lexi:idk...its a me thing. raven:were normally on teen titans so... im her *points to lexi* cousin. lexi:we will hav guest titans but this time its just me and rae-rae! raven:...dont call me tht. lexi:1)wally-put on tht wierd outfit kuki made u wear till chapter 10.

Wally: I know I have to or else I will face the Quads Torture, *reluctantly puts on outfit*

2)nigel-jump off a 1697 foot cliff.

Nigel: WHAT! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL!

Quads: *pull out cell phone* hey Chris McLean this is the Quads, we met at the good guys evil convention.

"Didn't i kiss Morgan? The super hot brunette one?" Chris askdd on the other line.

"Yea Morgans the one you kissed."

"Sweet, so can i do anything for you?" he asked.

"Yea we nead to come over to the island and use the cliff."

"May I ask Why?"

"Why? Oh to have some poor innocent bald Britt jump off a cliff, how tall is it again?"

Chris thought a moment. "About 1700 feet is that okay?" he asked.

"Perfect just the right size! Okay thanks." *sceane changes to total drama island cliff.* OKAY NIGEL you've seen the show, you know what to do.

The END! well of this chappie! So review and tell us what ya think!


	4. Chapter 4

Quads: we agree with you. Okay Nigel! Have fun tonight.

Everyone: *leaves*

Quads: so are the campers here?

Chris: yea they are why.

Buddy: Morgan and Athena love-

Girls: *Run towards camp*

Buddy: -Duncan and Trent... Better stop them before they get attacked my Courtney and Gwen. Come on Sophie. *Runs off to save his sister.*

Runs to a camp fire where coincidentally Duncan, Courtney, Trent, and Gwen are hanging out.

"Who are you?" Courtney asked upon looking up and seeing Morgan and Athena.

"Were BIG fans, well, I'm team Duncan, she team Trent" Morgan said indicating herself and Athena.

"I've always wanted to kiss Duncan-" Morgan said but was cut off by Duncan's lips colliding with hers, he was pulled off of her, 'thank god!' she thought.

Courtney: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Duncan: Wow princess didn't know you cared so much.

Courtney: I-I don't

Athena screamed: TRENT!" when she went to hug him.

Gwen: OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

"Hmm needs practice, I'd work on that with him Cortn-" but she didn't finish he'd sentence because courtneys fist collided with her face.

Morgan: DID YOU FUCKING JUST PUNCH ME!

Courtney: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT

Duncan: Hey I kissed her not the other way around Princess,

Morgan: Besides, Chris is a better kisser than you.

D&C&G&T: You kissed Chris!

Morgan: long story...

Buddy and Sophie finally run into the clearing: FINALLY we've been looking everywhere for you, now come on we left the KND with Chris and who knows what there up to?

Morgan replied, "Why? Chris would never do something to damange our, oh well my, career." her siblings glared at her. "Fine let's go,"

There you have it! Another chappie! We don't own! 


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own!

Izzy was walking thru the forest that morning when she eardrum a scream and then bears roaring, 'Owen must of pissed them off again' she thought. "HOLD ON OWEN! IZZY'S COMMIN'!" she yelled and mad a psycho dash to the forest where she saw a bald guy being mauled by bears.

"Stop it! Stupid reviewer!" he screamed in a British accent. 'He's funny, I should probably bring everyone else out to watch this!' she thought animatedly as she ran to the mess hall, she yelled.

"HEY GUYS YOU GITTA SEE THIS THERE'S A BALD BRITISH GUY WITH SUNGLASSES GETTING MAULED BY A BEAR!"

Quads: I think that answers our question. *everyone runs out and see Nigel fending off a bear.*

Rachel: OH GOD!

okay short one yes, review!


End file.
